


偏恶搞版-Pink Lady

by Snowyyin



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowyyin/pseuds/Snowyyin





	偏恶搞版-Pink Lady

偏恶搞版- Pink Lady（老爷没有利用任何东西，都是粉氪石的效力；原漫中只是变G/A/Y，还有点点娘；我又夸张了点效用，好让一切更容易发生。 ；粉氪石出自《Supergirl V4#79》）：

 

蝙蝠看着屏幕上的成分构成，他端详着手里粉色的晶石，很明显这块晶石也是氪石家族中的一位。他调出这几年分析出的氪石资料，翻动的数据显示着：

_绿色氪石让超人虚弱，长时间接触也许会导致死亡；黄阳光辐射与超人对绿氪石的免疫能力成正比。_

_银色氪石让超人出现幻觉；于施效银氪石对应的银氪石可消除影响。_

_红色氪石--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

蝙蝠叹了口气把数据拉到末端，这些花样百出的氪石到底都是为什么会存在，他手上的这个就是在刚发生不久的战役中被超人一把抓住带回来的。

而正在他身边走动的超人明显没有任何异变，超人现在看上去非常正常，刚做过的身体检查也显示一切都正常，所以这个粉氪石的存在意义是什么？他不能让超人出现任何未知弱点，他们当下的联盟无法承受这样的风险，蝙蝠再一次陷入旁若无人的深思。

 

戴安娜身上的香水味飘进超人的鼻子，这是什么个香水，他抱起手臂对着女战神说着：

“Di，我说真的，你身上的香水和你可不太搭。”

被唤作“Di”的戴安娜被这个昵称弄得打了个冷颤，超人刚跟她说什么，为什么超人会和她讨论香水的问题，然后接着超人又说：

“要我说，你该换一个更奔放些的味道，就像那种很鲜艳夺目的花。”

“什么？”

“Di，我说话的时候你能不能认真听，这样我就不用不停地重复。”

“Superman。。。能不能别叫我Di了，我没有这样的昵称，这听着太难受了。”

“好吧，Diana。所以那香水。。。”

“我会换新的，Superman。”

想赶快结束话题的戴安娜迅速接纳了超人的建议，她被奇怪的超人弄得有些想离开分析室，结果在门口被飞到她面前的超人给正面拦住，而超人接下来的话让她想把对方一顿暴揍。

“还有你的制服，这样是挺显腿长的。但你的胸，我看我们可以把胸线调整一下，你现在的胸看着还没有Aquaman的大呢。。。你可是我们这里唯一的女性。”

戴安娜在心里发出一声悲鸣，这个超人简直够了。。。她的胸不够大她明白，联盟里的男人除了闪电胸都比她大这她已经很明白。。。这帮男人的胸怕是都有D-Cup了吧。而被超人不幸点名的海王下意识的捂住他自己的胸。

 

戴安娜有些无奈的看着蝙蝠，可那人明显还在分析里没有出来，她盯着超人说：

“谢谢你，Superman，但我对我现在的战服很满意，真的，谢谢。”

“行吧。”

出门的超人正好赶上进门的闪电，他随手在闪电的屁股上一拍丢下一句：

“你知道你的屁股在制服里显得很翘吗？”

说完，超人就飘然离开，而闪电一脸呆愣的看着他面前的三个人，极其惊恐的说：“Superman这是疯了吗？”说话间，闪电已经窜到蝙蝠面前，他看着蝙蝠手里的氪石嚷嚷着：“天啊，这不会又是一块让Superman发神经的氪石吧？”蝙蝠这时才回过神，看着一脸求救的闪电问：

“怎么了？”

“你没有发现Superman变得很奇怪吗？他刚才竟然说我的屁股很翘。。。”

“什么？”

 

“他也说了我的胸很大。。。”海王看上去有些莫名的抑郁，而戴安娜拍拍蝙蝠的肩膀说：

“我看这块粉氪石还是不太对劲，我想你大概需要去看看他。”女战神的语气有些淡淡的忧伤，她这两天都不想看见超人，那个大胸的家伙。。。蝙蝠发觉自己的同伴们在他思考的时候，似乎都不同程度受到来自于超人的创伤。而监测显示超人刚才竟然没有问过他，就自顾自的已经返回地球，看来，这粉氪石的确还是有问题。

“好的，我会找到他继续监测的。Flash，你留下值班。”

“Okay。”

蝙蝠整理完资料，返回到大都会，可他并没有在那人的公寓里找到人。

 

这个人去哪里了？布鲁斯可不想让一个被粉氪石影响的核爆级武器到处游荡，不过听戴安娜他们的说法，超人并没有发生什么太大的问题，就是变得有些怪。现在已经是晚上十点，虽然是周六，但按照克拉克的作息，那个小记者现在不应该不在家，布鲁斯打给克拉克一个电话，第一遍没有人接听，第二遍电话终于被接听。

 

“Clark，你在哪？”

“啊，是你啊，我回家的路上碰到几个人问我要不要去新开的酒吧去看看，说是最近在打折。”

“你什么时候会去酒吧了？”

“就是今天突然想去，碰到的那几个男人看着挺有趣。你要来吗？这儿还不错。”

布鲁斯在一片喧闹里听见克拉克跟他报了个店名就被挂掉电话，布鲁斯回忆着最近好像在什么地方听过这名字，等等。。。这他妈不是一家Gay bar吗？他很清楚，虽然克拉克的确跟自己已经确定关系，但克拉克严格意义上并不算gay。在和自己定下关系之前，那家伙直的不能再直，只不过正好他们俩都是男人罢了。联想到之前瞭望塔的一切，布鲁斯倒吸一口气。。。不会那么扯吧。。。不要告诉他，那块基佬粉的氪石竟然是这么个功效，天啊！！这氪石的意义是什么？让超人变成gay有什么意义吗？

 

克拉克在粉氪石的影响下，明显对世间万物都重燃起新的看法，他在回家的路上，感悟到世间的颜色原来是那么的五彩缤纷。他看着橱窗倒映下的自己，有史以来第一次觉得自己的衣着品味非常糟糕，他厌恶地瞟自己一眼，走进商店。

再出来的小记者，嗯，的确可谓是很。。怎么说。。很潮。。但花哨外套下的浅粉衬衣和其它地方无法直视的可怕的华丽小装饰，让克拉克看上去不是一点基，而是基到爆裂，同时还是属于娘的那种，这套衣服等克拉克清醒之后大概会直接用热视线烧掉。而这么一位年轻男人，长的相当不错的年轻男人走在民风自由，并且早已同性婚姻合法化的夜晚的大都会的路上，不可能不被其他男人搭讪。不得不说，哥谭的一些流氓今夜逃过一劫，不然他们一定会对粉衬衣留下终生的心理阴影。所幸大都会的男人都还很淳朴，他们也就是想交个朋友罢了，这就是克拉克为什么会和几个男人在Gay Bar。

 

音乐声震耳欲聋，这明显是属于年轻人的酒吧。布鲁斯从来没有想过自己有朝一日会在克拉克身上使用“花蝴蝶”这个词，这个曾经的布鲁西经常被冠以的词。眼前的克拉克穿着一件不知道哪里来的粉色衬衣和几个人聊着天，脸上的表情，布鲁斯不知道该怎么形容，像是诱人。。。用一把大胡子和眼镜伪装起自己的布鲁斯显然没有被任何人认出，他还不想让自己和克拉克的关系从一家Gay bar被爆料出来。他走到克拉克面前，拉住那个看上去兴致勃勃的年轻男人，克拉克看了他一眼楞了一下就大笑起来：

“天啊，你这大胡子，B..Bob，哈哈哈。”

意识到布鲁斯为什么是大胡子的克拉克看来神智还非常清醒，布鲁斯鉴定完毕后明白那见鬼的粉氪石的主要作用大概是毫无意义的改变超人性向。

 

“Kent，这是谁？你叔叔吗？”克拉克身边的一个小伙子对这位和酒吧格格不入的男人发出疑问，克拉克的笑声更加收不住。叔叔？布鲁斯觉得自己微微有些僵硬。而另一个年轻人似乎认为拉着克拉克的男人是个被拒绝后缠着克拉克不放的变态，他起身试图推开那个大胡子却被一眼瞪回原位。

“不不，他不是我叔叔，哈哈。”克拉克终于从不可抑制的笑意中找回声音：“他是我男朋友。”

 

被惊呆的同时有布鲁斯和他们身边的几个年轻人，布鲁斯是第一次在公共场合听到自己和克拉克的关系被公布，而另外几个人则是对这“叔侄”恋微微有些惊讶。有一个年轻人明显是为自己已经没戏而叹了一口气，看着这个鲍勃的衣服像是挺有钱，唉，这年头都是些有钱的大叔在抢人。

“抱歉，我需要带他先回去。”布鲁斯扔下一句话，就带着克拉克离开了这家酒吧，剩下的人都觉得肯特的这位男朋友看上去非常不好惹，希望肯特自求多福吧。

 

和大胡子鲍勃出来的克拉克现在正舒服的靠在副驾上。布鲁斯开着车想着是应该把被氪石感染的人送去哪里，回公寓他并不放心，而初期的瞭望塔很多设备并不完全。还是把这个娘娘腔的超人先带回蝙蝠洞，最起码那里该有的一应俱全。

“Clark，我们回蝙蝠洞。”

“什么？！”

卡拉克明显非常惊讶，同时又非常兴奋，蝙蝠从未让超人踏进蝙蝠洞一步，虽然他一直很想进去。他看着开车人的脸，突然把那把大胡子给揪了下来，说：

“大胡子明显不适合你，Bruce。”

布鲁斯斜眺一眼，淡淡的说：“你这是终于觉得我们年纪还是差距太大吗？”

“怎么会。”克拉克的手抚摸上布鲁斯眼角的纹路：“你不知道这有多迷人，Bruce。你就像是完全盛开的玫瑰，勾魂夺魄。”

被形容成玫瑰的布鲁斯觉得胃部一整刺痛，粉氪石是附带肉麻情话功能吗？而克拉克的形容还在继续：

“而你知道吗？蝙蝠战甲下的你就像是长满尖刺的黑玫瑰，碰不得，但又那么美。”

“。。。。。。。”

“你不知道，我有多被你吸引。你的身体，简直就是男性人类的身体所能达到的美的极限。”

“呃。。。够了。。。Clark。”

布鲁斯只觉得想把身边的人直接从车窗丢出去，那些话再让他听到一句，他就。。。

 

“有时候，我甚至会忍不住用到穿透视力，因为你实在让我欲罢不能。”

“什么？！”

意外发现自己一直在被偷窥的布鲁斯决定到目的地后需要和这个肆无忌惮的人谈谈，对，“谈谈”。

 

 

剩下的旅途里，克拉克没完没了的赞美让布鲁斯第一次感觉到被人赞美也可以成为噩梦。车进入到连接着蝙蝠洞的车库，布鲁斯看着身边的克拉克说：

“我们需要谈谈。。。”

话说到一半的布鲁斯的椅背却被突然放倒，而克拉克带着一种他从未见过的笑意压在他的身上。

“我们的确需要谈谈，Bruce。”说话间，克拉克的手指已经灵巧的把布鲁斯的衬衣给解开，同时挤进了布鲁斯两腿之间。这一切发生的太快，快到布鲁斯还来不及反应就被撕开裤子，克拉克的脸逼近到布鲁斯的眼前说：“我想你要说的是，我们俩早就该把这件事办了。”

“Superman！”

这是什么发展，不，他不是要这么谈谈啊！布鲁斯有些恼火的想把占据主导位置的克拉克给踢下去，但人类的极限显然也无法撼动今晚有些古怪的克拉克，毕竟克拉克是他妈的超人。

“放开我，Clark。”

布鲁斯还在挣扎，他是一直想把这事办了，但交往前克拉克就不经意的透露过对婚前性行为的看法，所以他一直在培养感情，所以这事一直还没办。而且见鬼的，就算要办，也不该是他被办。。。还是被这么个娘到不行的粉衬衣给办，这不行。

“我知道你别扭，知道吗？适当的挣扎行为也是情趣的一种，不得不说，我还是挺喜欢的。”

呵呵，布鲁斯的拳头被截下然后双手就被安全带给捆了起来，不可思议的看着眼前的克拉克的布鲁斯觉得自己大概是时候把自己所有车都藏上绿氪石。

 

“你被捆住的时候，看着还真是别有风情。”

“。。。。。。。。”

 

糟透了，无处可逃的布鲁斯现在唯一庆幸的就是自己的信息并没有给阿福发出去。呵呵，看来今晚是要认栽，布鲁斯决定事后要把蝙蝠洞里的粉氪给碾碎然后再回送克拉克一颗鸽子蛋大的绿氪石戒指。布鲁斯感觉着自己在被撸动着，不过他什么都不想表达，他现在需要拿出坐定的心态。

可惜他的身体和他背道而驰，该有的表情，该发出的呻吟，该出来的东西，他的身体一样没少给克拉克。

 

克拉克手里的精液异常粘稠，年轻男人盯着布鲁斯说：“Bruce，你这是多久没有自己做过了？”

“谁像你。。。”面色潮红的布鲁斯看着克拉克，忿忿的说。

“我的确想着你做过很多次，Bruce。不过幻想的你可比现在热情的多，从你嘴里发出的呻吟声简直可以震破我的耳膜。不过，现在的你也挺好。”

刚想回击的布鲁斯被身体里异物的刺入暂时弄得老实，没必要在这时候还给眼前有些猖狂的小爱人提供任何情趣。而在漫长的倒腾后，身体里传来的剧痛和随后而至的麻痒还是让布鲁斯微微有些挣扎，他看着克拉克的眼被迫的有些泪眼朦胧。

疼痛在身上人不断的摩擦与抽刺中渐渐消失，熟悉的快感从完全陌生的地方往整个身体蔓延，布鲁斯看着摇晃的汽车内顶，觉得这样好像也不赖。但克拉克的话，却让布鲁斯希望自己是个聋子。

“你真的太棒了！又热又紧，你知道吗？”

不，我不知道，我也不想知道，布鲁斯抱怨的想，有没有一种氪石可以让眼前人变成哑巴。。。

 

等到车内安静，已经不知道是几点。两位大个子的男人用极其别扭的姿势纠缠着昏睡在一起，下面的布鲁斯是昏，而上面的克拉克是睡。车厢内一片凌乱，爱欲的气息久久不散包裹着混战后的两人。

 

清早，让克拉克醒过来的不是无法照入车库的阳光，而是车门外的敲门声，氪石作用消散所带来的迷糊让克拉克想都没想的打开了门，而等他意识到的时候，一切为时已晚。车外站着的是堪比布鲁斯父亲的阿福。。。

“不，Alf，我可以解释的，我。。。我们。。不。。。”

克拉克发现他根本无法解释，一脸疲惫的布鲁斯还在昏睡里，座椅上显而易见的白浊，空气里麝香般的气息，而。。。自己现在还埋在布鲁斯的体内，幸亏阿福不可能看见这个。他当然没有失忆，但这才是最可怕的，他清楚的记得自己是如何在无法抑制的高涨情绪里把事情一步步带到现在这个无法见人的模样。克拉克现在也明白那颗粉氪石是什么效用了，可这效用的意义是什么。。。克拉克突然惊恐的领悟，不会是让超人被蝙蝠灭掉吧。。。老管家冷静的让克拉克恍惚觉得什么都没发生，他就听见老管家稳稳的说。

 

“你不需要解释什么，Mr Kent。我都从老爷那里听过，你们收拾好出来吃饭吧。”阿福停顿了一下，他比划着他自己的手腕说：“但以后还是不要用这些道具了，毕竟这些痕迹被人看到都不太好解释。”

 

话音未落，布鲁斯手上的安全带已经被克拉克迅速解开，果然一圈青紫的痕迹在手腕上抗议着，见鬼，他还是弄伤了这人。老管家轻轻的关上车门。克拉克还在盯着车窗发愣，他不知道该和醒过来的布鲁斯说什么，毕竟他做的都是他一直想做的。

 

他低下头正好对上布鲁斯目光灼灼的眼睛。

呵呵，克拉克觉得自己要不还是装失忆吧。。。


End file.
